Recent years have seen the development and deployment of commercial sports tracking systems for tracking the movement of players, balls, or other objects on a sports playing field. These tracking systems vary in their operation, and include purely optically-based systems (e.g., using multiple cameras), radio-based systems (e.g., using RFID tags embedded in player equipment), satellite-based systems (e.g., GPS) and hybrid systems. Generally, regardless of the type of tracking system employed, the output of such a system includes the (x, y) location of players, recorded at a high-frame rate. In this manner, the players' behavior has been essentially “digitized” allowing individual game plays to be visualized via multi-agent trajectories. Although this behavior can be displayed graphically, describing the subtle movement of players via tags or text labels requires an enormous amount of labels and effort (i.e., a picture is worth a thousand words). Moreover, the usefulness of such a system is limited if there is not an ability to store, catalog and retrieve individual game sequences in an efficient manner.